Scintillating Fire and a Cold Dark
by M. Castor
Summary: Mia travels to another world-where the lights are never turned off for protection. There, she meets two very important spirits that are going change HER into a force to be reckoned with. Read after THE SADDENING TUMULT
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It took me a couple of weeks for my eyes to permanently adjust to the darkness in the bedroom. I didn't think it was possible for shadows to exist without sunlight-apparently, I was wrong. I stare at the empty ceiling, and sigh deeply.<p>

Moonlight Beach. Wow, it's quite sunny outside isn't it?

"Seth!"

Mia comes into my view. She remains by the shoreline, beaming at me while waving. I like her smile-makes me want to smile.

"Grah, no," I slap my forehead as if squashing a bug. "Stop thinking about her. She's gone and so is Moonlight Town." This is what I wanted to do-venture outside Moonlight Town and see other places-this is _the life._

My bedroom door is quietly opened. "Who is it?"

"Oh, you still didn't adjust?" the fourteen-year old boy leans on the doorframe. I fold my arms as I rise from the bed.

"I did. I wasn't paying attention. Who are you?"

"Forgot me already? I was introduced to all of you guys an hour ago-Nate."

"Do you want something Nate?"

"I couldn't help but overhear the isolated conversation between you and the Master about a girl. And I passed by your room and heard you mumbling about a 'Mia'?"

"_Get out."_

"Fine."

Nate walks down the silent hallway and enters his own room. Tired of people getting into my business-even Master has been on my ass about Mia. Mia, I wonder what you're doing now-sleeping maybe?

* * *

><p>My baggy eyes open wide. I've tried falling asleep for the twentieth time tonight, but my mind won't let me rest. I keep replaying Seth's sudden departure in my dreams, and I wake up bathed in tears. It's been a couple of weeks since that happened and he's still haunting me.<p>

"Go to sleep Mia," I say soothingly to myself. I place my head back on the pillow, shutting my eyes.

_"The next time we see each other, I'll be out to kill you." _I sit up in a jolt while shivering. Seth doesn't have any reason to kill me-but he looked so serious when he said he would get me. I don't know how to fight, let alone fight my best friend. But it doesn't look like I have a choice-I have to fight in order to protect myself.

How am I going to do that? An idea comes to just as I'm about to fall asleep again; that office on Coffee Boulevard!

When I left the house, I forgot that it was four o' clock in the morning. Oh well, I'm already on the road, so I might as well keep going.

"Are you Mia?" a male voice guesses. "Don't look so afraid, it was a lucky guess."

At first he sounds a lot of Seth, which made me stand petrified by the side of the empty road. No one but me.

"Y-yes," I hesitantly answer. It sounds like he's in my mind.

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm Nate. I'm not a scary person," he reassures. "What are you flustered about?"

How does he know that my nerves are wrecked? Is it that easy to read me?

"You're a very easy person to read. So you're the one he's always talking about."

"_He?"_ I gasp aloud. "Are you-talking about-?"

"Yep, I don't think he can keep his mind off you ever since I got there."

My heart flutters happily. Then I remember his threat and it sinks to my stomach. "Do you know where he is? Do you?"

He asks sternly. "Is he your boyfriend?"

I feel the hot blood warming my face. "N-no! He's…my _best friend_."

Can I really still call him that? "How cute, you still have feelings for him," Nate chuckles lightly, and then turns serious. "His feelings toward you are mixed at the moment, but they're growing negatively gradually."

"W-what?"

"We have many plans that involve you-I can't say that they're pretty, Mia."

Fearfully, I stand petrified. The voice in my head is making me weak and wobbly.

"I look forward to seeing you in the future. I just wanted to meet the pretty girl that Seth keeps rambling about. No harm, no foul right?"

If Seth were here instead of this guy, he probably would have killed me already. That's why I have to learn how to defend myself.

'

What am I thinking? Coming to this man's office at such a late hour, he's probably not even in there. I knock thrice on the door.

"Come in, come in," Mr. McGraw's voice chimes from inside. "Please close the door behind you, it's too cold for me to handle."

I quickly obey, entering the room while rubbing my shoulders, and sit down on the stool.

"G-g-good, m-m-o-o-r-n-ing," I stutter incoherently. Mr. McGraw passes me a cup of some hot drink.

"Please, get comfortable."

I take a big gulp of the hot ginger tea, nearly tearing up because of my now burnt tongue. That was the first time I had tea-I never really needed it on the island. The warm tea settles in my stomach and warms my chest up.

"Thank you for the tea Mr. McGraw. I'm very sorry to have disturbed you at such a late hour. I need to ask you something."

"It's a 24 hour service here," he assures with a charming smile. "I think I have a feeling of what you're going to ask me."

"I think it's time for me to learn how to defend for myself. I don't want to say too much, but I feel that my life is in danger."

Mr. McGraw leans forward on the desk and rubs his stubble thoughtfully. "I see. I would let you go on the less strenuous missions and let you learn." He sighs, folds his arms and leans back in his chair. It's not the answer I wanted to hear, but I guess I have to do with it.

"However, you are younger than the other two girls that joined," he continues. "I can send you to a specific world and you can find your own master and let him or her teach you. Stay for as long as you want-are you ready to do this?"

"Yes, I am."

"How much money do you have on you?"

"Not much Mr. McGraw."

He places $40 and a yellow chip in front of and gesticulates for me to take it. "Thank you for the money, but what would I need it for?"

"Food to eat there and warmer clothes. Judging by those clothes, you look like someone from the islands. Am I right?"

I depressingly nod, feeling nostalgic.

"When some of these stores start to open, you should get yourself thicker clothes and some food because I'm sure you will be there for a while. Whenever you're ready, squeeze the chip and it will take you to a new world."


	2. Chapter 2

I inhale and sigh deeply, glancing at my cold breath. It'll be hard getting used to "winter", but I'm sure that I can handle it-wherever I'm going.

I zip up my coal jacket vest, adjust the long sleeves of my sky blue shirt, and stare at my cargo, baggy, calves-reaching pants and short, furry boots. I guess I didn't so badly with only $40.

"Brace yourself Mia," my own pep-talk is tentative as I step into the invisible portal.

I fall flat on my chest on a pile of dead leaves. With a weak grunt, I get on my feet and explore with my eyes before I dare take a step. It looked like depressing dusk in the sky, while down below is a shallow deciduous forest with decaying leaves practically everywhere. The cool gusts that occasionally blows stirs up the leaves as I begin to maunder around.

The way my nerves are-it feels like when I entered Metropolis. Without Seth there to guide me, I was hopeless and a hideous wreck. I didn't think that was going to happen to me, but then again, I didn't think I would be whisked away-

"Aaaaaaah!" I scream as I plunge down a pit hole disguised by a pile of leaves. I breathe heavily and rub my sore behind once I crash to the pure black bottom. "Why the heck is there a hole here? Ouch."

A deep, stern voice breaks the momentary silence, "plunge into a dark abyss." The leaves in the hole turn thick-black and bind my feet to nothing. With my feet trapped in place, I try to make sense of what's going on by glancing around; I can't see the sky or the dirt surrounding me.

"Darkness," whispers the voice. More black leaves wrap themselves around my body, enabling me to move. Just as begin to think that it's the end for me, I realize that my body doesn't feel suffocated or tense. I feel-

_Okay_. I'm actually beginning to relax in this coat of darkness.

"Ineffective?"

The leaves around me revert to its brown and yellow colors and flutter to the ground, freeing me. An eyeball, with a bright, golden crystal above its head floats in front of me.

"Uh, hello…" I ask and greet hesitantly, unsure of its response.

"You are trespassing. You plan to hurt," its bat wings flutter as it zips behind me. I raise my hands submissively, showing no intent of harm.

"I-I don't plan on h-"

Quick footsteps from above and a shout from above distract me. As a look up, a boy in his old teens, probably my age hovers over the hole. "Hey, are you alright down there?"

When my eyes fall back to the bat thing with one eye, nothing is there. "What? There was-"

"Here, grab onto my hand."

He extends his slightly hairy hand above my head. I grab it and gradually he pulls me out of the ditch.

"Thank you. I hope I didn't hurt your arm or anything."

"No way, that was nothing. What're you doing out of the village so late? You look kind of confused-do you know where you are?"

"Not really."

"Well then," he stands up and brushes some leaves off. "Let me lead you to the village safely, it's not that far. I'm Daniel by the way."

"My name is Mia. Please tell me everything about this place."

He chuckles heartily. "Judging by your clothes, you're not from around here. Oh I know, you're here to train right?"

"Uh, yes…?"

"Great, I'll show you the way to-"

"Halt! You two!"

I'm the only one who jumps. Mr. Daniel rolls his eyes and steps in front of me defensively. "Michelle, relax. It's me."

A tall girl with an austere expression wearing the same boots Mr. Daniel is wearing. She brandishes her spear upon seeing us.

"Dan, why are you outside the village?" the woman named Michelle demands. "You know the rules. Who's that behind you?"

"I was just about to go back into the village, but then I heard Mia here shout. She's not from around here," he explains rationally in order to relieve her nerves.

"What business does she have here?"

"She will be undergoing training. Right?"

I nod silently. Ms. Michelle glares suspiciously, as if I came up with a story to tell Mr. Daniel.

"Are you visiting?" she asks me with intimidating blue eyes.

"In a way," I stiffly shrug.

"Stop being vague and answer the question."

"Yes."

"Well then, Dan, escort her to your inn."

'

The gate is pulled open from the inside, letting us all in. Immediately, I'm blinded by the bright light inside; I can't see anything because it's so bright. I reopen my eyes and look around the hilly village with lush grassland and no paved paths-just rocky.

"You want to meet your instructor?" Mr. Daniel asks, slightly perplexed at why I'm squinting. "The temple is empty by now. We can go there right now unless you're tired."

"The faster the better, right?"

The temple is a ten-minute walk away from the blinding village. All along the way are bright lamps to make sure I'm squinting all the way. The cyan-marble temple reaches up to the sky. Its exterior is covered in ornate designs, like a grand cathedral. Inside is a long, white marble hallway, with statues of what Mr. Daniel calls "Wisp." He pushes the curtains draping over the arch doorway and guides me to an even brighter room. In the middle are steps leading to an altar.

"Walk up to the altar and she'll appear to you," his tone is more serious and less casual. I do what he says, peering up at the stain glass windows with a will-o-wisp with colors of blue and yellow. Above my head, blue flames blend together, forming something of a human body. Her legs and arms are made of crystals, and in her blue-gassy, torso is a gleaming gem. Something about this per- spirit maybe- makes me feel warm.

"Good evening," I anxiously spit out, not knowing what to say. I'm startled to hear it talk.

"Good evening. It's not normal for me to get visits from anyone in this village at this hour," she replies in an angelic, calm tone. "I've never seen you here at the village, so I guess you're here to receive training of the Light."

"Yes I am." I bow my head slightly.

"Raise your head and open your heart."

I shut my eyes and obey her request. How do I open my heart though-ah, there's a warmth in my heart that wasn't there before. I sigh contently, putting my hand across my chest.

"Oh my, this is something I've never seen before," the female spirit remarks. "Your heart is filled with nothing-"

My muscles tighten as I hold my breath for the either devastating or fantastic news.

"_-but light_. Pure, bright light…that's something impossible for any human to accomplish, and yet here you are, as a human, standing in front of me with a heart filled with light."

"Th-thank you."

"I want to start training right away. Are you ready for it?"

"Mm-hm."

"Daniel, I guess you're her escort. Therefore, I ask you to wait for us until we're done."

"You got it! Congratulations Mia," Mr. Daniel leaves us two in the room swiftly.

"Come along then. I'll go over the basics."

'

"Here's your room."

It's a small, simple room, with a bed, dresser, and something of a kitchen. I step into the room, resting my bag next to the bed, and plop onto the bed with an exhausted sigh.

"I didn't think you would be so readily accepted by Wisp. It took me years to be accepted by her," Mr. Daniel remarks with an upbeat attitude. "Did you undergo some other training by other spirits?"

"Huh?"

"Spirits? Don't you know them?"

I shake my head. "Uh, I'm from a very, very faraway place. I've never heard of any-"

Mr. Daniel gasps and sits down next me eagerly. "In this world, there-actually, I'll fill you in tomorrow morning. You're probably exhausted right now."

I yawn and nod. He heads to the door. "Good night. FYI, most of the villagers train in the morning. We don't stay out late because…"

I'm too tired to keep listening. When he eventually closes the door, I shut the lights off and start to drift off to sleep immediately. Suddenly, the door is slammed opened by Mr. Daniel, who rushes in to turn on the two lamps I just turned off.

"What, what happened?" I jump out of bed, interpreting Mr. Daniel's horrified expression.

"You-" he stammers and looks at me as if I murdered someone "-turned off…the lights. You should know to never turn off the lights! Are you a Shade worshipper?"

Flustered and confused, I cry out, "I don't know what that is!"

He shakes his head as if I'm a hopeless puppy. "I'll explain tomorrow, but keep the lights on!"

He departs again as I climb back into bed and try to go back to sleep again. It's so much harder to sleep with the lights on, how do all of these people do it? This place is so strange.

At dawn, hours later, someone knocks. I'm so used to be the one who wakes up the earliest, it's unsettling to hear a knock on the door this early.

"Coming!" I say to the person at the door as I slide my pants on. I open the door and Mr. Daniel smiles.

"Mornin'," he rushes into my room. "There's so much I have to explain to you, 'cuz last night you gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry about that." I thought that was something generally done by everyone. I guess I was wrong.

"Ok, there are all kinds of spirits. There's Salamander, spirit of the flames, Gnome, the earth, Dryad, wood, Luna of the moon, Jinn of air, Wisp of the Light and Shade of the Darkness. They are all born from the Mana Goddess, which is something you probably know already. Shade, the spirit of darkness, is a mistake; when the world was young and humans roamed the world, they became greedy and selfish for Mana power. The Darkness in their hearts corrupted the Goddess and that's how Shade was created. Ironically, those spirits live next to us, Celestial Village, and if we leave the lights off, they will come into our homes and corrupt our hearts with Darkness, turning us into monsters. That's why we can't leave the village after six and why we got in trouble yesterday. You were almost attacked yesterday by Shade when I came to help-it's really important for you _not_ to come in contact with Shade."

'

Nonstop training all day long is so tiring. I see why everyone goes to bed at six o' clock-everyone wants to get stuff done before dark. I was never really afraid of the dark, so this will be an adjustment.

Abruptly, something snatches my arm. I look up to see Michele's scowl.

"Traveler, I saw your room had the lights off last night for seconds. That's a violation of the law," she explains coldly while yanking me towards the gate.

"I'm sorry," I frantically apologize, too tired to struggle. "I didn't know-Mr. Daniel only explained it to me this morning."

"I don't want to hear your petty excuses. Your wrongdoing almost gave Shade an opening to enter the village." She releases my arm when we're deep in the Dark Forest. "Spend some time in the forest where Shade will punish you by turning you into a monster."

Michele turns and hastily returns to her spot. I find a tree to sit under and rub my arms and knees. Just when I thought things were going pretty well for me, this has to happen. I expected the forest to be scarier, but it's just eerily silent.

If Seth were here, he'd make sure that I was okay. That boy, Nate said that he kept going on about me-does that mean he misses me as much as I do? Our friendship is something that I still believe in. I just never would have thought I would be in another world without you Seth.

"Prepare to suffer, human," the deep, ominous voice I remember from yesterday startles me. I skip to my feet and look around in all directions.

"You're that spirit that attacked me last night," I affirm to him. "Are you-Shade?"

"Indeed."

Where is he, I still can't see him! "Why do you want to hurt me?"

"I can see the fear written on your face. Fear leads to impulse, I know that you, like the rest of the humans here want to hurt me," surmises the invisible voice.

"No, you're wrong! That's the last thing I want to do," I frantically say, while staring up at the trees.

"Let's see if you are lying or not."

Something cold passes through my chest, making me gasp for air. It doesn't feel like the way Master Wisp did, but it's not discomforting either.

"Interesting," the voice continues. I spin around and drop my mouth in astonishment at seeing the flying eye. He probably senses the Light within me-what happens, now that he might have defiled my light? Am I going to turn evil now?

"I cannot sense a glimmer of light."

"Wha-?" Master Wisp told me that I had nothing but light. Could she have been lying? No, she probably would have told me about the lack of light within me.

"You have a _heart_ filled with _Darkness_," he reaffirms in a relaxed manner. "That is why you were unaffected by my attack. With that darkness, you could be a monster disguising yourself as a human."

"N-o, not at all. I'm completely human, nothing monstrous or sinister." He says my heart is filled with darkness when Master Wisp said I was "bathed in glorious light". Who do I believe?

"That's impossible for anyone. Yet, you mimic the manners of a maiden of the Light."

Shade hasn't done anything to me. I don't feel evil or like a monster-does that mean that being in contact with Shade is ok? Maybe Mr. Daniel is-_misunderstanding him?_

"Something tells me you're not evil. The villagers said you were-"

"Darkness does not mean evil. All spirits can lend their powers to heroes or villains, more villains desire my power. However, I do bestow my power to heroes in need of it."

"But one of the villagers told me that, excuse my bluntness, that you brought evil into the world."

"They brought their own vile darkness into the world. Those villagers refuse to look at the darkness in their own hearts and accept it. You on the other hand must have accepted it, which was only achieved by one other mortal."

"Traveler!" Michele's voice booms throughout the forest. "If you are alive, answer me now."

When I turn to face Shade, he's gone without a trace. I look towards Michele's direction and call out, "I'm still here."

"Return to the gate at once before I leave you out there for the rest of the day."

"Coming!"

**Don't forget those reviews! **


End file.
